


No one ever said that Mario Kart solves problems

by IrxnStrxnge



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Peter is the king of Mario Kart don't @ me, Stephen and Tony are going crazy, they have no chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/pseuds/IrxnStrxnge
Summary: Tony and Stephen can't settle their debates with arguments so Peter comes up with a   better way. Too bad he sets off new fights in the process.





	No one ever said that Mario Kart solves problems

Tony and Stephen get into a fight which goes on for _ days _ . Days filled with them nagging at each other, arguing, fighting. It’s nothing serious, of course. They’d never get really mad but they are just so stubborn and no one wants to be the person to give in because they know the other one won’t let them forget it for the next 6 months or so.

It drives Peter off the wall.

So one day, when they are in at it again he just pulls them into the living room where he has the Nintendo Switch turned on with the Logo of Mario Kart Deluxe shown on the giant plasma screen.

“I’ve had enough. Since arguing with facts gets us nowhere, you 2 will settle this the right way from now on.”

Tony is immediately hooked. It takes quite a lot of convincing but in the end, Stephen agrees as well (thanks to Peter’s puppy eyes) and so they start playing Mario Kart to settle their fights.

They actually want to play as their Miis (Peter had created them when he first got his Switch) but they find out that someone had changed their looks so now Tony had a face that was suspiciously similar to Spongebob and Stephen was for some reason small and bold.

(They don’t know that Peter changed it when had been mad at them a few weeks back for not letting him keep the stray dog he found.)

So Tony goes with the second most obvious choice, Mario. 

“I mean, he’s the most popular character and an absolute show-off.”

Stephen gets mad at him because he wanted to play as Luigi, the obvious superior out of the duo. Taller and better facial hair. But he doesn’t want to play as Tony’s brother. That’d be weird. So he picks Princess Peach.

“They are dating, aren’t they?” And this way he is still taller.

These two become their main players. Tony laughs at him but only until they start playing.

That time Stephen wins.

The next time Tony does.

None of the 2 is outstanding at the game and sometimes they even lose to NPCs. That is the time they leave the living room even angrier than when they entered. But surprisingly, this is the best way they found yet (well, or Peter found) to settle debates.

And the game turns out to be more fun than both of them expected it to be. It gets more and more common for Peter to find them tensed up on the couch, screaming at the TV screen even when they aren’t in the middle of an ongoing debate.

One day he decides to join them.

While the 2 adults are more comfortable with basic carts and wheels, Peter has spent hours and hours figuring out what works best for him. He is the unchallenged master of the Flame Rider (with Slim wheels but he found them to not make such a big difference).

He destroys Tony and Stephen in every single race.

“Well, you see, Yoshi usually saves Mario’s ass in every single game. You shouldn’t have underestimated him.”, he tells Tony while knocking him off the first place with a red shell. The threat to get grounded arises every time but Peter knows they won’t actually go through with it.

After some time, Stephen and Tony decide to team up against him. Every time Tony gets a red shell, Stephen lets him pass so he can hit Peter with it. They’d even be okay with an NPC winning at that point.

Peter still wins. Every time.

They start to grow a hate for Yoshi and the happy noises he makes every time he wins the race. Tony has to stop Stephen from vandalizing a copy of Yoshi’s Wooly World they see in a store one time.

Peter comes home from school one day to find his 2 dads waiting for him in the living room with a Nintendo 64 in front of them, wide grins on both of their faces. “Let’s see how you do with a real challenge.”, Tony mutters while plugging in the console.

Too bad they didn’t know that Mario Kart 64 was Neds favourite game.

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on Tumblr and decided to just throw it in here as well. I hope you enjoy it, fluff isn't my strength.


End file.
